Only in Your Dreams
by kickass222urmom
Summary: Shane is a normal kid, but what happens when he gains the ability to go to Equestria in his dreams? The full description is inside. This story is brought to you by: Kickass222urmom and KillJoy.
1. Prologue

**Full description:**

Shane White is a normal seventeen year old. He goes to school, hangs out with his friends, and in his free time, messes with the bronies on the internet. He lives a semi-happy life, but what happens when he's knocked unconscious due to certain events?  
When he awakes, he finds himself in a strange new land, with strange creatures. He thinks he has to live there permanently, but what happens when he wakes up in the real world again? He soon finds out that when he's awake, he's in the normal world, but once he falls asleep, he's back in Equestria, where everything that happens there affects his physical body back on Earth.

While in Equestria, Lance Greenfield and Razor Graze from 'Living the Dream' and 'Three Of Me' show him their special ways of friendship. Will Shane be able to overcome his hate for bronies? Or will he continue to hate and live a unhappy life in two very different worlds?  
(This story is brought to you by: Kickass222urmom and KillJoy.)

**This is a collaborate story between me and KillJoy. We've come together to write this and we both hope you enjoy it.**

Author's:  
KillJoy  
and  
Kickass222urmom

Prologue

Shane White, an average school boy of age seventeen lived and attended the school in Manhattan. Life could not have been any more dull or boring throughout the week as his schedule repeated itself: Wake up, Bathe, Brush teeth, Clothes, School, Eat, Go home and sleep. Everyday this had continued except on Friday, the beginning of his weekend where he would allow himself somewhat of free time to venture the internet.

A few months back, he had discovered the show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and detested it as well as the viewers. He would often question himself as why do they like a show made for little girls. Wherever he went on the internet through the weekend he would find endless posts of ponies tainting and spreading like a virus on every page visited. With the will and the access to the internet, he decided to become a 'troll' as people would call it, causing mischief to the Brony community. But being a community of Love and Tolerance, he ever so often found it difficult to vexate such people but when successful, it was ever so satisfying.

The date today being Friday, the start of his lovely weekend, he had nothing better to do than taunt the bronies of the internet looking for trouble, nevertheless, it needed to be cut short due to a get together with his friends.

* * *

Shane sat by his computer doing what he did every Friday, trolling bronies. He was upon the social networking site, Facebook, talking to one of his friends, Mark, who too was a brony. Many times would he have convinced him to 'Join the herd' as fellow bronies would say, but it never truly did work.

" C'mon man, you never even tried an episode!" Mark typed on chat.

" For the millionth time, I don't want to join your stupid friendship community," Shane said blatantly.

" You didn't even try! Just check out this link, we usually post art and pictures there," Mark said sending a link to a somewhat famous brony page.

Shane thought of a mischievous plan, opening up a new page to create a facebook profile," Alright man, I will give it a try." He then closed off the chat opening his new fake account. He opened the link of the page and began commenting on every post belonging to members of the site. He didn't have time to make full length speeches so in exchange, he flooded the page with pictures of animal abuse over and over, again. Some were too graphical for the younger viewers but the elders of the community stood up and responded to them and retaliated.

The war had raged on comment against comment. _'Don't feed the Parasprites!'_some posted so they won't satisfy the trolls intentions. Comment after comment, hour by hour, it was now six o' clock and it was time he met his friends by the park.

With one last minute he posted," See ya later horse fuckers, I actually have a life," and left the page, logging out of facebook. He had put on his shoes and quickly left his home with whatever clothes he had changed into with his wallet in the back pocket. The walk to Manhattan's park was not very long but dangerous as it was necessary to pass several alleys.

Shane had always kept his distance from them and anything lurking near them, but his mischievous and successful plan had gotten the best of him as he smiled accomplished and distracted. He was straying to close to an alley where a man in an jacket picked him up from the sidewalk and into the darkness. He threw Shane against a wall knocking the air out of him and then pushed him against it restricting any further movement," Money, phone now," the man said.

Shane struggled to move but did not give up any of his belongings.

" Now!" The man shouted punching him in the face throwing him against a wall where his head had hit against. His body fell with a thud and a splash of a local puddle, only a trail of blood from the back of his head had been spotted as it slowly leaked out. Shane felt the man pick his pockets for his belongings, seeing him run off but only as a blur. He was fading in and out no longer seeing the man and no longer it being daylight. He struggled to stay awake as three anonymous figures to him called his named out and rushed for his body.

" Shane! Don't fall asleep! Quickly someone call the ambulance!" a woman's voice who had obviously known him shouted. He disobeyed her orders only wanting to rest from such a blow and soon knocking out unconscious.

* * *

Shane's eyes opened ever so slowly feeling something poking at him, not only did he feel the poking but also the fresh patch of grass upon his back.

" Hey Lance, have you ever seen this pony before?" he heard a voice say with his vision still blurred from the hit.

" Never in my life Graze, who is he?" The voice named Lance questioned. Shane wiped his eyes and felt a slight sting of pain in his head.

" Ugh, where am I?" he asked rubbing his head with his...HOOF? " Where are my hands?" he shouted in shock.

" Hands? What are those?" An ice colored dressed pony in a white vest and black shirt asked curiously.

" Wait! Where am I?" Shane asked scanning his environment at the colorful scenery.

" Poor stallion must have hit his head Graze," a cyan colored pony with red stripes, and wearing black clothes and a pair of red tinted goggles replied," Ha! You're in PonyVille!"

" WHA-HUH? HOW! WHY? WHAT?" Shane shouted questions uncontrollably and soon passed out from shock.

" Wow, poor guy just dropped dead," Lance said looking at the body.

" Oh yeah, I have that effect on ponies," Graze chuckled," So, who shall we take him by? Twilight or Ditzy?"

" Dude, no offense but I don't think Ditzy can help us," Lance said to Graze.

" So, we just haul his ass over to our place and call Twilight?" Graze asked," Seems legit."

" Sounds like the plan," Lance smiled grabbing the body putting him on Graze's back," He doesn't seem to be from PonyVille, I suggest we don't do anything until we know what's really happening," he then paused ," Or little Pinkie find out."

Graze sighed, "Whatever I'm still bringing Ditzy."

* * *

Shane yet again let his eyes slowly open. He blinked a few times and groaned, "That was a messed up dream."

"You had a dream? Cool, what was it about?" Someone asked off to his side.

Shane turned his head lazily to the side to see the one who was talking. His vision was still blurry, but it was slowly coming into focus, "I can't remember it all, but there was two talking... ponies..." His voice trailed off as his vision cleared.

In front of him was a pony with red stripes all over its body. It was wearing a strange black suit that seemed very tight around the mid section. It also wore a pair of red tinted goggles...

"You okay? You look like you just saw a famous pony or something." The pony said while letting out a small laugh.

_'What's going on here?'_Shane thought to himself as he struggled to keep his breathing in check.

The pony leaned forward, "You okay there guy?"

Shane shook his head, "Where am I?"

The pony chuckled, "I thought we went over this? You're in Ponyville."

_'Ponyville? I must be dreaming. There's no way I'm in that girly place.'_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his head, _'But... this feels so real...'_

The squawking of a bird could be heard from above. But when Shane started to look up, something red and feathery landed on his chest.

Shane looked up to see a very large bird peering down at him. He let out a yell of surprise, causing the bird to fly off of him and over to the pony.

"Whoa there Kara, don't be surprising ponies like that." The pony said while the bird stood on his out stretched foreleg.

Shane took a deep breath, "What is that thing?"

The pony looked at him and smiled, "Don't tell me you've never seen a Phoenix?"

Shane shook his head.

The pony raised an eyebrow, but continued to smile, "Well, a Phoenix is a bird of fire. Do I have to explain more? Or do you know what I mean?"

Shane thought for a second, he knows what they are, he's read about them in fiction books, "I know what they are... but how do you have one?"

The pony sat the Phoenix down and smiled, "My friend Graze and I found two eggs one time when we were in high school. His turned out to be a dragon, mine was a Phoenix."

"A dragon?" Shane said with surprise.

The pony slowly nodded, "Yes, a dragon. It should be around here somewhere. Don't worry, she's a sweet thing, she won't bite you or anything."

_'This can't be real... I got to get out of here...'_Shane thought to himself as he jumped out of the bed. But, before he could take a step, he was assaulted with wave after wave of nausea.

The pony rushed forward and steadied him, "Whoa there buddy, you can't walk just yet. You took a hit to the head somewhere down the line."

_'His hooves... they feel so real!'_ Shane thought as he began to panic. _'Calm yourself Shane, just try and figure out what's happening.'_

Shane allowed the pony to sit him down on the bed.

The pony stepped back, "Now look, I'm going to go see if Graze is back with my wife. I want you to stay here, and stay in bed. Got that?"

Shane only nodded in response.

The pony gave a smile and left the room.

Shane sighed and looked around. He was in what looked to be someones bedroom. There were a few posters on the walls, a desk, a small table, and a ton of books laying around. There were shelves that lined the walls on each side, each filled with books or some kind of reading material.

_'What is this? A nerds room?'_Shane thought as he chuckled to himself.

He glanced to the side of the bed and saw a small mirror. I leaned down and picked it up in his hooves... those things still sent shudders down his spin. He put the mirror in front of his face and examined himself.

He was a grey pony with kinda dark red splotches all over his body, and his hair was light blue with a little white in it. On his sides, he had a pair of wings... so he must be a Pegasus.

He groaned and dropped the mirror, _'Why do I have to be put through this torture?'_

A few moments later, he could hear the sounds of foot steps coming towards the door.

When it opened, four ponies walked in. The first one was the one who was in the room earlier. The second one was a lavender colored pony with a purple mane that had a pink streak through it. The next pony to come through was a ice colored pony with white splotches all over his body. He also wore clothes, like the first one. Very similar, but slightly more dressy. The last pony was a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and yellow eyes... wait, the eyes are slightly crocked.

Shane looked at all the ponies and slowly began to recognize the lavender coated pony. His mouth hung open in shock, "Wait!" He pointed his hoof at her, "You're that one nerdy pony! The one with OCD or something!"

"Hey buddy! Watch what you say about my wife!" The striped pony yelled as he took a step forward.

"Lance, calm down." The ice colored pony said, putting a hoof in front of the other pony who appeared to be Lance.

Shane looked at the grey pony and laughed, "Oh hey! You're that retarded pony! Derpy! HAHAHA!"

The ice colored pony stepped forward, "What did you just say?"

"Graze, don't do it!" Lance said from behind him.

Shane smirked, he loved messing with pony lovers, "I said, she's that retarded pony named..."

***POW***

Shane fell back on the bed after receiving a strong blow to the head from Graze.

"GRAZE!" The other three ponies yelled out.

"What? He asked for it." Graze said rubbing the back of his head.

Shane's vision began to double as he slowly passed out... again.

* * *

Shane groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. He was looking straight up at a white ceiling.

He slowly brought his hands up to his face, wanting to make sure it was a dream. Luckily, he saw that he had his hands, and not those creepy hooves.

He sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank God! It was only a dream!"

He chuckled to himself as he forced himself to sit up. But when he did, he felt a sharp throbbing in his head.

Shane groaned again and rubbed his face, "Ouch... Stupid asshole!"

He began to complain to no one about his face and all the things he was going to do to that guy if he ever found him.


	2. Proper Introductions

Chapter 1

Shane laid in his hospital bed thinking about his strange dream after his so called rant," How is that possible? Everything felt so real. I know it was a dream, but yet...I felt everything! Every blade of grass, every hoof, even my own! And especially that hit from that stupid pony!"

" Hahaha, look's like someone hit their head a bit too hard," a guy laughed entering his room.

" Mark! I'm so glad to see you! I need your help," Shane said from his bed reaching out to him.

" Anything man, what is it?" Mark asked.

" Don't overreact and I mean it, I cannot stress that enough," Shane emphasized a warning.

Mark sighed," Just tell me."

" Fine, I know you won't believe me but... I think I was a pony and went to PonyVille, damn that sounds redundant."

Mark stared at him for a few seconds and burst out in laughter," Hahahahaha! Dude out all people, you? Hahahaha! I mean come on, you hate all things pony related," he then wiped a small tear," Maybe you did hit your head too hard."

" I'm serious! I was a pony and everything! I was a grey pony with wings!"

" You mean a pegasus?" Mark corrected him," Look man, I know you don't like ponies but teasing me that you went to Equestria is hardly going to work."

" You're not listening! I felt and saw everything! That purple unicorn with the OCD!"

" Twilight Sparkle?" Mark questioned his knowledge of ponies.

" Yeah her! And that derpy eyed one, Derpy right?" Shane wondered if he was correct to which Mark nodded," And there were two others! Kinda clothed, a zebra striped one with goggles and also an ice colored, both pegasi."

" Hmm, clothed ponies? You won't usually see that in PonyVille, what were their names?" Mark questioned actually now trying to help his friend.

" I think one went by the name of Graze and the other Lance."

" What kind of pony name is Lance?"

" I don't know! But that Graze, punched me square in the head. Next thing I know, I am awake from my dream with this throbbing pain."

" Everything doesn't quite add up, how do you feel pain from a dream? And why Ponyville?" Mark asked himself.

" Maybe God hates me."

" Maybe God is a brony and he knows what you did," Mark joked," Don't you think I'm not smart enough to know it was you who trolled that site."

" Oh really?" Shane folded his arms.

" Yeah really, I just gave you the site and as soon as I did, bam, trolled, I'm not stupid Shane but you're my friend and I forgive you," Mark said walking away," I'm going to leave you now and give you some rest time, you'll be here whole weekend."

" Wait! It's so boring! Don't leave me here!" Shane begged as Mark stopped in his foot steps," I will do anything! Even talk about ponies!"

" Are you seriously that desperate?" Mark asked holding the door knob looking at his friend, " This may sound harsh but, I hope you visit Equestria again for your sake because, you really do need an attitude change." He then slammed the door leaving his friend to contemplate on his actions.

Shane flinched hearing the sound of the slamming door," Jeez, what's his problem?" He asked to himself laying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. _' A weekend shouldn't be too long, maybe I should just sleep it off...Wait, what if I see those ponies again? Ha! Doubt it, it was only a dream and what's the odds of it happening again?_' Shane's mind raced as he continuously rambled not soon after falling asleep.

* * *

A few hours of sleep later, Shane awoke once again with a yawn and his eyes closed," Ugh, my fucking head still hurts dammit!"

" Well well well, look who finally decided to wake up." Shane turned his head from his fallen stature to the direction of the voice as he saw a familiar ice colored pony sitting ever so calmly on the couch reading a magazine.

" Graze if I'm not mistaken," Shane said.

" Oh, look who remembers my name," Graze said getting off the couch trotting towards the pony," Now let's get one thing straight, you've gotten off the wrong hoof with me calling my mare Derpy. Her name is Ditzy and if I ever find out you called her that again, I will rip you limb from limb."

" Aren't you ponies supposed to be about Love and Tolerance?" Shane question.

" I just loved the fuck out of you when I knocked you out and I am tolerating your shit now," Graze responded," Why do you say 'you ponies'? You're a pony yourself and we haven't even gotten your name."

_' Wow, this one is right, I need a name, Shane seems too normal...At least I can make it sound badass,'_Shane thought to himself," Alright, fine, call me Tainted Shadow."

" Seems kind of redundant but, to Tartarus with it," Graze said trotting to him lending out a hoof," C'mon get up, we have to meet the others outside."

Taint grabbed his hoof standing up on all his fours as he followed Graze walking outside the house. Tainted saw the four ponies beside each counterpart yet again as the red striped one spoke up" Hey there buddy, sorry for my friend's rational behavior, he is just over protective of Ditzy, so please for the sake of your life, don't ever repeat THAT word." He then chuckled," If Graze didn't hit you too hard, my name is-"

" Lance, and I am Tainted Shadow." Tainted introduced himself.

" Welcome to Ponyville Tainted! I am so sorry about Graze," Ditzy apologized as Graze snorted hot air through his snout as she continued her welcome," Want to come with us? We are going to get some dinner!"

" It would be nice if you got to know us better...And also as an apology," Twilight sheepishly smiled.

_' I really don't want to, but! Free food!' _Tainted thought to himself," Alright, fine but after this I'm leaving."

" Celestia sakes! What the fu-"

" Graze! If he wants to leave let him!" Ditzy exclaimed.

" Yeah but he could be a little bit more grateful!" Graze pointed a hoof to Tainted.

Lance interrupted Graze's rant as he appeared between them," What my friend is trying to ask is, do you have a place to stay?"

" WHAT?" Graze shouted but was quickly given a hind buck to his chest by Lance.

" Not really, no."

" We have an extra room, would you like to stay with us?" Lance asked kindly with a smile.

_' Why are they so kind? Well, except for Graze.'_Shadow thought to himself and accepted the offer ," Fine, but can we please get dinner? I'm starving!"

" No problem," Lance began his trot putting a wing around Twilight as Graze did intertwining his tail with Ditzy's.

_' I've never seen these two ever! Not even on the internet...Who are they?'_

" Hey Graze, Lance, how did you two meet? You both seem to be like great friends," Tainted questioned.

Lance chuckled, "Well, that's a long story."

Graze nodded in agreement, "Sure is."

Lance looked at the two females, "Could you two give us some privacy?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Why? You don't want us to know what you two were like before coming to Ponyville?"

Graze chuckled, "Exactly."

Twilight sighed, "Come on Ditzy, let's go do something."

"Bake some muffins?" Ditzy yelled out as she followed Twilight out of the room.

Lance and Graze smiled and took a seat across from Shane.

Lance looked at Graze and rubbed his chin, "So, where should we start?"

Graze chuckled, "Well, we could start from the beginning. From when we first met."

Lance pointed a hoof at him while smiled, "Ah, that's a good spot to start." He turned his head back to Shane and grinned, "You ready?"

Shane sighed, "Yeah, sure."

Lance rubbed his front hooves together, "Alrighty then." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Well, you see, me and Graze met each other in middle school. How long ago was that?"

"Twelve years." Graze answered.

Lance chuckled, "Yeah, twelve years ago. We've known each other twelve years, and we've been the best of pals since."

Graze nodded, "Sure have. We've been through a lot together." He then began to laugh, "Hey Lance, remember when we were mare's for a day?"

Lance also began to laugh, "That was hilarious! Remember when we tried to fool our friends and see if they would date us?"

Graze smirked, "Yeah, I remember you making out with one of them."

Lance waved a hoof at him, "Shut up dude, you know it was for a greater cause!"

"Maybe so, maybe so." Graze said while smiling slyly.

Shane cleared his throat, getting their attention.

Lance smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. We tend to get off topic." He sighed, and chuckled, "As I was saying, we met about twelve years ago in middle school. I use to be a nerd..."

"Still is." Graze said with a smirk.

"... I use to be a nerd, always reading and trying to keep up with my studies." He chuckled to himself, "I'll make this a little shorter. One day, when I was studying on the front lawn of the school, some local bullies came up and began to pick on me. Calling me names and pushing me around. But, before they could do any damage, a colt came and stood up for me. This colt was Graze here." Lance said, gesturing to his friend.

Graze gave a nod, "Yep, it was my first day at that school. I had just moved to Fillydelphia from Hoofington. I was young, but full of energy... that doesn't sound right but I'll roll with it."

Lance chuckled a little, "Well, Graze here beat the crap out them. After that, me and him became great friends." They slammed their hooves together, "Skipping ahead a few years to when we were in High School."

Graze smiled, "I got it from here Lance."

Lance waved a hoof at him, "Floors all yours."

Graze cleared his throat and smiled, "While in High School, we got into some deep shit." He snickered, "Hey Lance, remember that Vine chick?"

Lance nodded and rubbed his back, "Yeah, I remember her beating the crap out of us... all I did was drink her coffee."

Graze shrugged, "Beat's me. Remember Ms. Anarchy?"

Lance shuddered, "I remember her and Mr. Charge dating. Ponies that old shouldn't be dating!"

"You got that right. There should be a age restriction on dating." Graze said while he looked out the window.

"OH! Remember the time we got drunk and woke up with all those mares?" Lance said before laughing like crazy.

Graze also burst out laughing, "Yeah! I remember that! Wasn't there like thirty three of them?"

"Thirty four." Lance answered, still laughing.

Graze slapped his knee, "Remember that party?"

"Which one?" Lance said, calming down a bit.

"The one at Old Hickory."

Lance nodded with a grinned, "Oh yeah, I remember."

"We got so drunk that night, remember when you thought I was your mom, and I thought you was my sister?"

"That was a disaster, but funny! Remember when we sang karaoke and just began to scream random words into the mic?"

Graze chuckled, "I remember you jumping into the crowd and breaking your snout."

Lance shook his head, still smiling, "I was drunk."

Again, Shane cleared his throat, "Guys, get back on topic."

Lance facehoofed, "Sorry Tainted. After High School, we decided to stick together and roam all over Equestria. We traveled far and wide, trying to find the place that suited us."

"We got into so much trouble! *Sigh* Those were the good days." Graze said with a chuckle.

Lance gave a nod, "Well, we finally came upon this small town. It was so out of the way, we almost missed it. Luckily, Graze here had to use the bathroom."

Graze raised a hoof, "In my defense, I did eat a lot of chill peppers."

Lance chuckled, "Alright, time to shorten this down, since this next part would take forever to explain. We arrived in town, after a while, we met two mares. We dated them for a few months, got married to them, and soon got jobs. Graze's sister, Aroma, soon followed and joined up with us. We put our bits together and bought this house, which is pretty nice if you ask me. Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up."

Graze nodded, "Almost, but I'll go into detail later."

Shane looked between them till he was sure they were done, "That was a... interesting story."

Lance smiled, "Wait till we tell you all the other wacky adventures we've been on."

Shane sighed, already tired of talking, "Not now. I've got a massive headache from sitting here."

Graze brightened up, "Oh Lance! We go to take him to Little Pub!"

Shane tiled his head to the side, "What's that place?"

Lance chuckled, "The only bar for miles."

Shane rubbed his chin and thought to himself, _'Bar? They have bars in a little girls show? Man, that's messed up. When I get back home, I'm going to mess with those bronies about this.'_

Graze jumped up and pulled Shane to his hooves, "Come on dude, this will clear that headache up!"

Shane sighed, _'I doubt that.'_

None the less, he allowed the two ponies to lead him out of the house and down the street.

**Seven minutes later, Little Pub**

Shane stood by the bar, watching Graze and Lance order a few drinks and chat with a few of the other ponies around them.

Shane didn't like it here. The ponies were so colorful and cheerful, it made him sick to his stomach.

Moments later, Graze trotted over to him with two glass mugs on a tray that was positioned on his back.

He sat one down next to Shane and sat the other one down in front of himself. Lance was making his way over to them, balancing his on his head.

Shane turned and looked at the drink. It had many different colors swirling around in it.

_'This drink looks toxic... how can there be so many colors?'_ Shane thought to himself as he picked it up in his front hoof, _'Okay, how do you use a hoof to hold a mug? That's just unrealistic!'_

Shane looked over at Graze, "What's this drink called?"

Graze chuckled, "Skittles. This drink will knock you on your flank after one sip."

Shane furrowed his brow, "Really?"

Lance stepped between them and put his drink on the counter, "Yep, almost knocked me out once. It's the strongest drink on the menu!"

Graze raised his hoof into the air, his drink held firmly in it, "To new friends!"

Lance also raised his, "To new friends!"

Shane hesitated, _'Do I really want to be friends with them?'_ He looked at their smiling faces and sighed, _'Not really... but what can I do?'_

He raised his hoof, "To new friends."

They all clanged their mugs together and began to chug the strong liquid.

" Oh fuck. I think I could smell colours," Shane said a bit tipsy from his first shot.


End file.
